The Wanderers
by Star of Roselight
Summary: Skye used to have everything, now she remembers it with all her heart, one step at a time. She endures everything, from Creeper explosions to hidden powers. She was once the best in her village, until one day, she was banished and called a Wanderer. She finally thinks everything is going to be alright, until something happens, and one of her friends is changed forever. Yogscast.
1. Chapter 1

**First, I would like to say thanks to Starfall22 and Neon9745 for giving me the main O.C.'sNow it's time to introduce: The Wanderers!**

Skye woke up after another night of battling to the death with mobs, until she was finally able to get herself and her best friend Rainbow to the point where they could sleep. They had been Wanderers for years, and nnew knew everything to know about survival and exploration, if they could only get home. But it hadn't always been that way. Skye closed her eyes again, and remembered a time of challenge, and backstabbing. A time when there had been more than two. A long time ago.

Skye woke up to the sound of the chickens crowing, and felt amazing. Today was her first initiation into the village guardians! She jumped out of bed, quickly spruced up her hair, and grabbed her favorite stone sword, hopefully today it would become iron! She scribbled a quick note to her parents about practice, and went out to train for the best day of her life.

Skye broke the dummie's head off, for the eighth time. Sure, she was the best in the village, but that meant there was **lots **of room for improvement. She heard the rusty gate swing open, and she closed her eyes. Unlike other people in the village, Skye already got her Gift, the power to see Auras. Unfortunately, every time she closed her eyes to go to sleep, she would see Auras. She got used to seeing bright flashes of color when she went to sleep. It earned her the nickname "Seer", which she hated.

She concentrated on the Aura, and it flickered into life, It was indigo. Instinct and Combat, this could only be one person.

"Azure, you need to stop sneaking up on me!" Skye says playfully.

"C'mon Seer, like I could actually sneak up on you!" he responds in a toying tone.

"Look out, Creeper!" Skye laughs as he runs as fast as he can to get behind a tree.

"Stop it Skye!" She saw he was getting angry, time to stop.

"You know I was only kidding," She says casually."You'll never become a Guardian if you're afraid of Creepers!" Azure thinks for a moment, before saying,

"So, is that a challenge?" He notches an arrow in his oak bow. Skye readies her sword.

"Okay, ready...set...attack!" She charges at Azure with everything she has!

**Again, thanks for all the OC's! Put who you think will win in a review, bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I've had no creative inspiration for this story for a while now, but I'm back! Here is the new chapter, sorry for taking so long! The plot is changing soon. It will intertwine with the Aura Series! Sorry to Neon and KitsuniEki, for taking so long, your OC's are both going in, and sorry if I wrote your names wrong. On with the fic!**

Skye realized it probably wasn't a good idea about five seconds later. She was almost pinned, until she jumped back. She had to go into defense, just so she wouldn't get knocked down!

"Azure!" She said in a confronting tone.

"Hey, I'm not going easy on you!" He laughed.

Skye finally lunged for an attack, but Azure pinned her. Her sword was knocked away. Azure had to keep her pinned for ten seconds, and he would win. Skye closed her eyes to wait, but got an idea. She concentrated on his Aura, then snapped it off.

Azure froze as Skye got up from the ground, then snapped the Aura back on. Azure still wasn't moving.

"Azure? Are you alright?"

"..Sort..of. What..did..you..do?" He speaks like it pains him. This isn't good.

"Um... Wait here, I'll get Zein." I left the training grounds, and avoided the guards. I passed the Mage Hal, and found myself back at the homes. I walked east of mine, back toward the river. I finally get to the small intersection, and find Zein's house. Out of common courtesy, I sheath my stone sword. I knock on the door, and Zein opens it.

* * *

"Rainbow! Where are you! Please!" I can't find her! Oh, why did I come here?

_Skye, you came to help him. And who's going be the one to beat you at swords? Who will you beat in archery? Who will be the person you trust, even with grudges? _I thought. I ran to a hill to look. Instead, I was greeted with a ghastly sight. A giant crater, filled with ruin and destruction. I decide against my promise, to find out what happened here. Is this where S.M.R.T. Corp used to be?


End file.
